Una Espléndida Mañana
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: Sherlock (como ya es costumbre) no se encuentra por ningún rincón del 221B de Baker Street. Después de ducharse y leer algunas cosas en el periódico John se pone a husmear en la computadora portátil de Sherlock y se encuentra con un documento que lo dejará "conmovido"
Hola a tod s. He escrito algo un tanto "cursi" (creo) pero espero que me hagan saber que les pareció y que no les parezca de plano muy malo como para no terminar de leerlo. Bueh… eso es todo, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de la completa autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Una espléndida mañana"

John acababa de salir de la ducha, tomó un periódico de la mesa, se sentó en su sillón favorito y comenzó a leerlo. En el encabezado se leía: "La identidad del asesino del listón rosa continúa siendo un misterio para toda Inglaterra"

 _\- Seguramente Sherlock ya sabe perfectamente quién es._ – Dijo a sabiendas que estaba hablando solo.

Buscó por toda la habitación y no encontró rastro alguno de Sherlock, seguramente estaba con Greg, diciéndole la identidad del supuesto asesino. Tomó la computadora portátil de Sherlock y buscó en el historial; quería saber qué cosas buscaba por internet, nada interesante, sólo páginas de la policía y de noticias sobre los hechos más recientes. Se percató de que había un archivo en el escritorio que llevaba por nombre: "Una espléndida mañana" entusiasmado por averiguar qué era abrió el archivo y comenzó a leer lo que al parecer era una narración escrita en primera persona por Sherlock. Tenía la fecha de hace una semana.

\- Una espléndida mañana -

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana me obligó a despertar de aquel magnífico sueño en el que estábamos tú y yo tendidos sobre el pasto y observando el cielo lleno de estrellas, sentía perfectamente como la brisa de la noche acariciaba mis mejillas y revolvía mi cabello. Me miraste y yo sonreí; eres capaz de hacerme sentir miles de emociones con sólo mirarme. Aquello era simplemente perfecto, fue una lástima que al despertar, el resto del sueño se desvaneciera por completo de mi memoria pero aquel pequeño fragmento seguiría ahí y lo recordaría por resto del día.

 _\- Un día más, Sherlock._ – Me dije a mí mismo.

Me gire hacia la derecha para tomar mi celular de la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y al hacerlo mi sorpresa fue inmensa al verte dormir junto a mí. Te veías tan adorable e inocente, de no ser porque te conozco demasiado jamás habría creído que estuviste en la guerra. Desde que comenzamos una relación he notado que sonríes a cada momento, sin importar el problema en el que estemos metidos, pero sé que aunque ahora eres feliz aun tienes muchas cicatrices y esas cicatrices jamás desaparecerán…

 _\- ¿Dormiste bien, John?_ – Dije mientras notaba que habías abierto tus ojos y me mirabas, esperando a que dijera algo.

Tu única respuesta fue un beso en mis labios. Tus labios son tan dulces y suaves que podría pasar todo el día disfrutando de ellos. Cuando estás a mi lado nada importa, el simple hecho de tenerte cerca me es suficiente para poder seguir respirando. Sentí cómo tus labios se separaron de los míos y por un momento me sentí completamente vacío hasta que después de relamerte los labios me dedicaste una sonrisa.

 _\- Tomare eso como un sí. –_ Bromee

\- _Por supuesto que dormí bien._ – Dijiste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla.

Sentir como me acaricias es una sensación maravillosa, tus manos siempre son tibias y suaves, eso me gusta. Me perdí en tu mirada y deje escapar un suspiro. Nunca creí que llegaría a sentir algo por alguien pero el sentirte tan cerca de mí todo el tiempo terminó obligándome a amarte, a acostumbrarme a tu presencia y sentirme solo cada vez que peleábamos y tú te ibas.

 _\- Te amo, Sherlock…_ \- Dijiste mientras te acercabas nuevamente a mí y me robabas hasta el último suspiro mientras me besabas.

No quería levantarme de la cama, lo único que quería era permanecer junto a ti y seguir besándote; llamaríamos a la Sra. Hudson para que trajera algo para almorzar y ambos nos reiríamos de su reacción al vernos juntos. Me giré hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ti y me incline un poco para así quedar cerca de tu rostro y buscar desesperadamente tu boca para poder besarte. Tú correspondiste el beso y rodeaste mi cintura con tus cálidas manos.

\- _John… quiero hacerlo, ahora mismo._ – Dije mientras frotaba mi cuerpo contra el tuyo y besaba tus hombros.

 _\- Sherlock, créeme que nada me gustaría más que eso pero hay trabajo que hacer. Tú debes ir con Greg y yo debo presentarme en el hospital._ – Dijiste mientras me apartabas dulcemente de encima de ti.

Recordé con desagrado que la noche anterior Lestrade me había llamado, al parecer a alguien le había dado por matar a las personas y dejar sus cuerpos con un listón rosa alrededor de sus muñecas. Suspiré completamente fastidiado y vi cómo te sentabas sobre la cama para después ponerte de pie y dirigirte al baño.

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?_ – Dije mientras me ponía la bata que había recogido del suelo.

 _\- ¿Disculpa?_ – Dijiste mientras me mirabas y arqueabas las cejas.

Sólo hizo falta que enfocara mis ojos en la prominente erección bajo tu ropa interior para que comprendieras a lo que me refería y te sonrojaras. Verte sonrojado me hizo sonreír.

 _\- Bueno, creo que te tendrás que encargar de ella mientras nos duchamos juntos. Ya es algo tarde y ambos debemos salir a la misma hora._ – Dijiste mientras entrabas al baño y me dejabas idiotizado por tu respuesta.

Yo me quede en silencio, lo que dijiste me había parecido una ilusión. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y encendí mi celular para mandar un mensaje a Lestrade y avisarle que en un rato lo vería en el lugar dónde habían encontrado el último cuerpo.

 _\- Sherlock, no olvides poner el pestillo a la puerta._

No hizo falta que me dijeras una palabra más, envié inmediatamente el mensaje y me encaminé al baño para reencontrarme contigo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de mí y colocar el pestillo.

\- "Fin" -

John estaba completamente sonrojado, recordaba todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana mientras lo leía. Jamás habría creído que Sherlock escribiría algo así, sobre todo describiendo exactamente lo que siente por él.

 _\- Me pregunto por qué no incluyó lo que pasó después._ – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- _Porque eso es algo que a nadie le incumbe, John. Alguien podría fácilmente hackear mí computadora y leer eso, no me arriesgaría a que alguien más que nosotros dos sepa ese tipo de información._

A John se le congeló la sangre, Sherlock tenía la maña de aparecerse en cualquier momento sin hacer el menor ruido y asustarlo al escuchar inesperadamente su voz tras él.

\- _Dios santo, Sherlock. Un día de estos vas a matarme del susto, no te escuche subir las escaleras._ – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él. – _Así que… ¿te vuelve loco que te miré, no es así?_

 _\- No te emociones, John._ – Le dijo secamente, lo besó y tan rápido como apareció se volvió a marchar.

John se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación y en completo silencio. Jamás entendería a Sherlock Holmes, hace un momento había leído algo tan dulce escrito por él y segundos después veía al mismo Sherlock de siempre. No cabía duda de que lo que ocurría con aquel hombre siempre sería un misterio, incluso para él.

FIN


End file.
